As users are migrating to an app-centric world the demand for applications has increased, as has the supply of applications. In an app-centric world, users tend to be more inclined to use an application to perform a particular task (e.g., search for a movie time, make a dinner reservation, or play a game) instead of visiting a website that hosts a web application. As the transition to an app-centric world continues, the ability to search for applications or functionality has become more important. Application search engines can search for applications to find applications for users and/or for results within applications to enhance the user experience by leveraging the functionality within applications indicated by the search results.